Kerja Kelompok
by Gritz 'Nell' Ahnelle A
Summary: " aku mencintaimu." " ya, aku juga mencintaimu." " heyy, Chen, kenapa kelompok ribut sekali?". hanya sebuah cerita disaat si manis Chen beserta teman nya, Suho, harus satu kelompok dengan Kris dan Lay. a EXO Fanfiction, crack Couple KrisXChen KrisChen Slight! LayXSuho LayHo. Review Pleaseeee.


Kerja Kelompok

_Gritz Ahnelle A present_

_._

_._

_A KrisChen Drabble._

_Slight LayHo_

_Its Yaoi, MaleXMale, boyslove._

_A Romantic Comedy story (I think)_

_If you don't like this story, just leave the page._

_Please don't bash the couple._

_And don't bash me J ._

_._

_._

_._

Pelajaran kewarganegaraan adalah pelajaran yang menurut para pelajar –sebagian, pada umumnya- adalah pelajaran yang memusingkan dan juga membosankan. Tapi tidak menurut Jong Dae, Jong Dae yang akrab di panggil Chen sangat menyukai pelajaran Kewarganegaraan, bahkan ia bisa mempresentasikan pelajaran Kewarganegaraan layak nya seorang guru.

Dan itu yang membuat Kris, namja asal Canada itu menyukai Chen.

Bukan hanya karena Chen pintar –dalam segala hal, tidak hanya di pelajaran Kewarganegaraan-, karena Chen manis, karena Chen memiliki suara yang indah, karena Chen memiliki bibir yang tipis –yang sungguh, ingin Kris kecup sekarang juga-, karena Chen murah senyum dan juga karena Chen baik hati.

Kris sering memperhatikan Chen, secara diam diam maupun secara langsung, contoh nya seperti saat ini, Kris benar benar terpaku pada Chen yang tengah menerangkan apa yang di tugaskan oleh sang guru.

" berkedip Kris, tetaplah berpijak ke bumi."

Bisik Lay, sedikit terkekeh saat melihat teman sebangkunya ini yang tak berkedip menatap Chen.

" Chen terlalu manis, dan aku tak mau berkedip, karena kalau aku berkedip aku akan kehilangan 1 detik berharga untuk melihat wajah manis Chen."

Lay memasang wajah ingin muntah saat mendengar penuturan Kris, sungguh sangat bukan Gaya Kris, Kris kan terlihat keren dan Cool, Kris terdengar tidak pantas dengan gombalannya, dan jangan lupakan senyuman gajenya.

" Chen cukup, untuk selanjutnya kalian harus membuat kelompok beranggotakan 5 orang, dan tugas kalian adalah untuk mendiskusikan materi selanjutnya."

Dan tergengar erangan kecewa para siswa, yah, terkecuali Chen, ia terlihat bersemangat, dan Kris juga ikut bersemangat karena melihat Chen yang bersemangat.

" waahh, Chen benar benar mood Buster-mu ya Kris."

Ujar Lay yang diberi anggukan oleh kris.

" eh eh, Chen berjalan kearah kita."

Ujar Kris dengan hebohnya.

" umm, Kris."

" Ya."

Lay memutar bola matanya saat mendengar Kris yang bersemangat menjawab gumaman Chen.

" bagaimana kalau kita satu kelompok? Aku dan Suho belum mendapatkan anggota kelompok yang utuh."

" aku setuju."

Kali ini Lay yang menjawab dengan semangat, kanapa Lay begitu semangat?, jawaban nya adalah karena ia akan satu kelompok dengan si manis pujaan hatinya, Suho.

" baiklah, kita satu kelompok." Ujar Chen dengan riang.

…

…

Bukankah tadi sang guru menyuruh membuat kelompok untuk berdiskusi? Tapi ternyata Lay salah Kaprah, ia malah sibuk melancarkan gombalan nya untuk Suho, sementara Suho sendiri hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya untuk menutup kemungkinan Lay melihat pipinya yang merona merah.

" aishh, kenapa Lay dan Suho malah bermesraan? Bukan nya bekerja."

Chen tersenyum manis mendengar gumaman Kris.

" sudahlah, anggap saja di kelompok ini hanya ada Aku dan Kamu."

Ujar Chen sembari kembali mencatat materi yang ia dapat dari buku paketnya.

" kau sangat berharap hanya ada kita berdua disini?"

Chen menatap Kris bingung.

" apa maksudmu, Kris?"

" kau berharap hanya ada Aku dan Kamu kan disini?"

Tanya balik Kris, Chen pun mengangguk.

" apa kamu menyukaiku, Chen?"

" apa?"

Chen makin dibuat bingung dengan pertanyaan pertanyaan Kris yang menurut nya err- Out Of Topic itu.

Chen memperhatikan Kris yang kini tengah menuliskan sesuatu di secarik kertas, dan memberikan nya kepada Chen.

" aku mencintaimu."

" aku juga mencintaimu."

Chen tersenyum manis saat mendengar Kris menjawab nya, lebih tepatnya menjawab gumaman nya.

" jangan bodoh, Kris. Aku hanya membaca apa yang kau tuliskan."

" coba baca ulang."

Perintah Kris.

" aku mencintaimu."

" ya, aku juga mencintaimu."

Kali ini, pipi Chen merona merah seperti pipi Suho, Chen mengerti maksud dari Kris.

_Dia sedang mencoba menyatakan cinta nya padaku. _Pikir Chen.

" heyy, Chen, kenapa di kelompok mu ribut sekali, ayo kerjakan kembali."

Dan teguran sang guru membuat Lay, Kris, Suho dan Chen kembali ke kegiatan awal mereka, mendiskusikan materi yang akan di bacakan kedepan nantinya.

End.

Okeh, Giz bikin fict super aneh lagi.

Giz bkin ini berdasarkan kenyataan di hidup Giz.

Dan Giz bakal seneng kalo banyak yang Review.

So, Review Please #Bbuing Bbuing bareng Suho.


End file.
